Paladin
The paladin has always been seen as a holy warrior. But is holy always been systematicly good? Here is the changes in this class to keep the gameplay more open, specially into this campaign setting, where morality differs so much from one to another. Class Changes Smite Evil (Su) is now Smite (Su): There is no more alignment on who you can smite, but smite will fail if it is used against a creature that follow the same Holy Order or moral code than you. He can use Smite 3 times per day plus the paladin's Charisma Modifier. He gain one additionnal uses each 5 level, starting at level 5. Additionnally, for each additionnal Smite the paladin land on the same target in the same round, he add his charisma modifier`s time the number of additionnal hit done to the total damage . (Exemple: Paladin lvl 15 with 18 charisma modifier deals 1d6+15 with his smite. The second attack, he successfully hit his target with an another smite, dealing 1d6+15+4 damages. If he strike and hit again with a third Smite in the same round, he would deal 1d6+15+4+4 damages.) Remove Disease (Sp): At level 6, a paladin can produce at will a remove disease effect. The paladin is then affected by the disease and can save from it. If the save fails, he contract the disease as normal. Divine Health doesn't provide disease immunity for disease contracted this way. A paladin cannot remove a disease given to a creature with the Transfer Disease ability with this ability. Transfer Disease (Su): At level 6, a paladin can give away his disease to someone who deserve punishment. As a standard action, he can transfer the disease to an ennemy in contact, or with a touch attack that doesn't provoke an attack of opportunity. The save DC against the retributive paladin's disease is 10 + half paladin's level + Cha modifier. If the save fails, the desease is concidered contracted from the beginning stage of his affliction. Additionnaly, this newly transfered disease is concidered a supernatural desease. If the transfer is successful, the paladin is no longer afflicted by the disease. This ability is usable as long has the paladin has a disease. Ex-paladin: A paladin that goes against his Holy Order moral code, or is no longer Lawful loses all paladin spells and abilities (including the service of the paladin’s mount, but not weapon, armor, and shield proficiencies). She may not progress any farther in levels as a paladin. She regains her abilities and advancement potential if she atones for her violations (see the atonement spell description), as appropriate. ''Lawful Good Paladin '''Aura of Courage (Su):' Beginning at 3rd level, a paladin is immune to fear (magical or otherwise)and compulsion effects. Each ally within 10 feet of her gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. This ability functions while the paladin is conscious, but not if she is unconscious or dead. ''Lawful Neutral Paladin (Paladin of Freedom) '''Aura of Law (Ex):' The power of a paladin of freedom's aura of freedom (see the detect law spell) is equal to his paladin level, just as with the aura of a cleric of an evil deity. Detect Chaos (Sp): At will, a paladin of freedom can use detect chaos, as the spell. Aura of Courage becomes Aura of Freedom (Su): Beginning at 3rd level, a paladin is immune to fear (magical or otherwise) and movement impairing effects (magical or otherwise). Each ally within 10 feet of her gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. This ability functions while the paladin is conscious, but not if she is unconscious or dead. ''Lawful Evil Paladin (Paladin of Tyranny) '''Aura of Evil (Ex):' The power of a paladin of tyranny's aura of evil (see the detect evil spell) is equal to his paladin level, just as with the aura of a cleric of an evil deity. Detect Good (Sp): At will, a paladin of tyranny can use detect good, as the spell. Aura of Courage becomes Aura of Despair (Su): Beginning at 3rd level, a paladin is immune to fear (magical or otherwise). Each ally within 10 feet of her gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects while enemies within 10 feet of him to take a -2 penalty on all saving throws. This ability functions while the paladin is conscious, but not if she is unconscious or dead. Lay of Hands becomes Deadly Touch (Su): Beginning at 2nd level, a paladin of tyranny can cause wounds with a successful touch attack. Each day she can deal a total number of hit points of damage equal to her paladin level x her Charisma bonus. An opponent subjected to this attack can make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 paladin level + paladin's Cha modifier) to halve the damage dealt. Alternatively, a paladin of tyranny can use any or all of this power to cure damage to undead creatures, just as an inflict wounds spell does. This power otherwise functions identically to the paladin's lay on hands ability. Rebuke Undead (Su): A paladin of tyranny rebukes undead rather than turning undead